


Cancer

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: He had it for a year. One year ago he was diagnosed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Major character death. This is very sad and emotional. I listened to the TØP cover of cancer today...now you know why

He had it for a year and a half.

Tyler laid with Josh in the hospital, holding his hands.  
"Josh remember when we first met?"   
He nodded and smiled weakly.

Five years ago they met. Josh had told Tyler that there was a chance that he may have cancer but his doctors said that it was very minor and not to worry. 

"I remember our first date." Tyler smiles.  
"Yeh.." Josh adds.

Four years ago they went on their first date. They didn't know if they would count it as a real date but they had went on a summer vacation to Disney world a little after a year when they met. They had a lot of fun and Josh basically carried Tyler everywhere. 

Josh brought his other hand to Tyler's hand.   
"Remember this.." He wiggled his ring finger which had a ring on it.  
"Yes I do. I loved your expression when I presentedyou with that."

Three years ago Tyler proposed to Josh. It was in a beautiful park on a lovely September day. They stopped under a tree and Tyler got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me Josh Dun?"

Josh's expression was priceless. He was really embarrassed that he did it at a park around a lot of people but of course he said yes. 6 months later they again said "I do"

Josh coughs a little.  
"Josh!"  
"I'm fine I'm fine." He closed his eyes.  
"Don't leave me!"  
"I'm not..I'll ever leave you. I said that when I said 'I do'."  
"Ok..." Tyler looked down. "What do you want for your birthday?"  
"My birthday isn't for a month."   
"Yeah...but i like to plan early."   
Josh smiled. That smile always got Tyler. But it soon faded when Josh coughed again.

Two years ago Josh's symptoms started up. He stopped eat, he got a lot skinnier-skinnier than Tyler. Josh would sometimes break in other horrible coughing fits and pass out. He started chemotherapy and that when he started losing his hair.

"Tyler I love you." He grabbed his hand tight.  
"I love you too Josh." Tyler rested his hand next to Josh's.   
"I want you to be good." Josh closed his eyes.

One year ago Josh was diagnosed with cancer. He was told he'll only have a couple months to live. Tyler bawled his eyes out, right there in the office. But luckily, they were wrong. Its been one year later. Josh is still here.

"Josh what do you mean be good?" He opened his eyes. Tyler looked into his mocha eyes.   
"Be good for me tell people about me, how I played the drums at 3am almost every morning."  
"Josh you're scaring me what do you mean??"  
"Stay alive for me. I love yo-"   
Josh smiled then started coughing. Really bad.

He was ok for a couple of months after he was diagnosed but at the turn of the new year, things went down hill. And fast too. Josh was getting worse and he's been in the hospital for 2 weeks now.

"Josh!!!" Tyler freaked out. Josh kept coughing and heaving. He ran out of the room.  
"PLEASE I NEED A NURSE A DOCTOR SOMEONE!!! MY HUSBAND HES DIEING!!!"

Within seconds there were tons of nurses surrounding Josh. 

"Come on sir you need to go-"  
"NO I CAN'T GO! MY HUSBAND IS DIEING I NEED TO BE IN THERE!!"PLEASE LET ME G-"

Then Tyler heard somthing that he never wanted to hear in his life ever.

He heard the horrible high pitched beep of the life line.

No.

Josh was dead. Joshua William Dun was dead. Tyler's everything  
His husband his drums his funny partner his body guard. The one who would stand up for him the one who would always comfort him take care of him. Those warm mocha eyes, HIS BEST FRIEND 

Was dead. 

Tyler stood in the hallway.   
This could be this was a dream. This was horrible dream. Josh would be waking him up in a couple of moments. He would be comforting Tyler, telling him that it was ok

Nothing he was still in the cold hospital hallway.

His everthing Joshuah Dun, was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Tyler screamed tears in his eyes. "No! This isn't real!" Started coughing and throwing up. Then he fainted...

Tyler soon woke up in his good friend Jenna's house.

"The funeral is today."

The funeral was small. Only attended by Josh's small family, Jenna, Brendon and Tyler.

"Joshua William Dun was born June 18th and died May 18th. Would anyone like to say anything?"

Tyler stood up.

"Josh was my best friend. My everything. He was my light in the cave. My sunshine in the rain. He helped me, made me feel safe undstood me." Tyler started sobbing. "He was my everything. But overall he was a great man."

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the TØP cover of cancer. Also personal experiences. Last year my grandfather died of lung cancer and it was horrible walking into that hospital room and seeing him lifeless...it was horrible. I bawled my eyes out. I disn't actually see him die..so the part when Tyler sees Josh die, that's from imagination.  
> If someone you know and love or even you,yourself -if you have cancer I'll pray for you  
>  Its horrible and I hate how theres not a cure for it. People don't deserve to die like this. And I know from personal experience.   
> Thank you for reading ilysm and spread the love around for everyone battling cancer, knows someone who is or those who lost the battle. Like my grandfather, Josh and millions of others.


End file.
